


fire

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Category: Wu Tang: An American Saga
Genre: Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: After setting the fire in Bobby's spot, Sha visits him to apologize. He ends up accidentally saying more than he meant to.





	fire

**Author's Note:**

> woooo first fic i the wu tang tag i think? i hope more people will write fic for this show it deserves so much!
> 
> tw for this fic: mentions of death, use of f slur and q word

\--------

Sha approaches the side door to Bobby’s basement with some trepidation. Guilt swirls in his stomach, the way the flames had swirled in the doorway of Bobby’s spot. Sha feels the guilt intensely because not only was he helping set the fire, but he was the one to set the stairs on fire. The one to cut off their main escape route. At the time, he had fully expected for someone to die in the fire. It seems a miracle no one did; there must have been a way out they didn’t know about. But even though everyone made it out, it boils down to one truth:

Bobby could have died, and it would have been Sha’s fault. 

The guilt is eating him alive, making him feel sick and nauseous. He’s spent hours pacing on his rooftop, the thought of Bobby making him fidget. He’s come to Bobby’s house hoping that seeing him alive and well may make him feel better. Not that Sha really thinks he deserves to feel better, but he’s come hoping for some sort of absolution nonetheless.

It’s just so damn hard to stay away from Bobby, with those soulful dark eyes of his, the way he makes music unspool from his fingers like magic. Sha’s spent months beating himself up over his attraction to Bobby. They’re on opposite sides, they should be enemies. But instead Bobby welcomes Sha into his home without hesitation, encourages his music, makes him feel like he can fly when he raps. 

It was bad enough when they were friends, but now Sha has come to realize a truth: he’s in love with Bobby.

He doesn’t know what the hell to do. At first he had tried to ignore it, but the truth just came back, over and over again. He dreams about Bobby, about his soft voice, how his palms feel when they clasp hands together. He dreams the softest, most tender shit, and he knows it’s going to fuck him over. There’s no room for softness on the streets.

But as Sha enters the haven of Bobby’s basement, a treacherous part of him whispers: but this ain’t the streets. This is their spot, where they’re insulated and safe from the world outside.

Maybe, just in here, it would be okay.

But naw, that’s too much to hope for. Shut up about it, never say a word, that’s the way to go about it. No one ever has to find out, right?

Sha descends down the stairs, Bobby unaware of him, too engrossed in his music. He dances in place and Sha can hear the beat playing through the headphones. It’s another masterpiece, makes Sha want to swagger to the beat, want to rap and see Bobby’s eyes light up. 

“Yo, Bobby.”

Bobby stops abruptly, pulling off the headphones but not stopping the track. The music continues faintly, a soundtrack to their conversation. Bobby’s face splits into a beautiful smile when he sees Sha and it makes Sha proud, that his mere presence can make Bobby happy. Bobby speaks:

“Hey, Sha. How you doing?”

Sha crosses the distance between the stairwell and the sound system, hands in his pockets to hide how his hands are shaking.

“I’m a’right. I heard about the fire, I’m sorry.”

It’s as close to a real apology as he can get without saying he was involved. Bobby’s face goes somber for a moment.

“Yeah, that shit sucks. Just glad everyone made it out okay.”

Then he shakes his head and shakes off the bad mood, a smile returning. 

“You wanna lay down some bars, my brother?”

Sha huffs, something twisting in his chest, and he speaks without thinking:

“Man, you ain’t my brother.”

He regrets it instantly, as he sees Bobby’s face fall, the other man looking hurt.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Sha?”

Sha laughs nervously, starts to pace in the small space in front of the sound system. The cat’s out of the bag now and he’s got to say something. He can’t think of anything but the truth, looming large and begging to be said out loud. Sha can feel himself shake with fear, but something drives him forward, the need to be known as he is driving him:

“Man, you got to promise not to tell nobody.”

Bobby’s face is gentle, kind in that soft way of his that makes Sha’s heart beat faster.

“Of course, Sha.”

And Sha knows he means it, knows it because just a few days ago Bobby had hid a gun that he had used to try and kill his brother Dennis. Bobby’s ride or die, he won’t spill Sha’s secret, even if this goes badly. He’s not the sort of person to spread a secret that can destroy someone’s life so easily. So Sha speaks, his voice shaking slightly:

“Bobby, what I feel for you ain’t brotherhood. It’s something else, something wrong.”

Bobby is frowning, but not like he’s angry, more like he’s confused.

“Sha, man, you lost me.”

Sha takes a couple steps back, wanting to be as far away from bobby as possible when he says this:

“Man, I think about you all the time. I think about your hair, your eyes, your lips. I think about holding those hands of yours all the time.”

The light of understanding suddenly switches on is Bobby’s eyes and he’s silent for a long moment before he speaks, so quietly and so softly Sha almost can’t hear him:

“Sha, you mean you’re gay for me?”

Sha winces at it being but together so bluntly, but the truth is finally out and he’s just along for the ride. Still, he can’t look Bobby in the eyes. He keeps his head bowed, eyes on the carpet under his feet, and nods.

“Yeah, man.”

There’s more silence and Sha gets the urge to run for the stairs, just get out of there, leave the fear and uncertainty behind. But something keeps him frozen there, waiting for a reaction.There’s the quiet swishing of clothing as Bobby moves closer to him but Sha still can’t raise his head to look him in the eyes. He can see Bobby’s shoes and the camouflage print of his pants as he stands in front of Sha.

Then Bobby raises a hand and Sha flinches, for a moment thinking he’s going to get punched. Instead the hand hesitates, pausing a few inches away from his face before slowly descending to cup the edge of his jaw. Bobby’s fingers are tracing over the skin of his cheek, hesitant and slow like he too is afraid of what’s happening. But as much as the touch fills Sha with fear, it make him feel like he’s bursting with other emotions as well. The love he feels when ever he looks at Bobby has risen out of his stomach and consumed his chest, making him feel like he could run a thousand miles. He feels like he’s burning alive in a good way, in a way that makes him want to lean into Bobby as much as he’ll let him.

Maybe Bobby can feel him shaking because he mutters:

“It’s okay, Sha.”

Sha wants to say that it’s not, that the world outside is planning to eat them alive for this, but the words get stuck in his throat. Instead, he just lets his eyes fall shut. They stand there for a long moment, bodies touching only in that one spot but feeling like they’re wrapped up in each other. Finally, Bobby speaks again:

“Sha, I think I want to kiss you.”

Sha jumps in surprise, his eyes flying open to look at Bobby. The other man is looking at him, his eyes earnest and shining in the dim light of the basement.

Sha can’t breathe but he manages to whisper:

“Really?” 

Bobby breaks into another one of his beautiful smiles and laughs gently.

“Yeah, really.”

Sha shifts nervously but he knows he wants this, he wants Bobby’s acceptance, Bobby’s love so damn much. And maybe it’ll fuck him over in the future but for right now he just wants to kiss the beautiful boy in front of him. 

Bobby leans in slow, he does everything slow it seems, and slots their lips together gently. They kiss softly for a long moment, just getting used to each other and the sensation. The sha feels something twist in his stomach and he knows he wants more. He runs his tongue over Bobby’s lower lip, asking for entrance, and Bobby lets his mouth fall open willingly. They explore each other’s mouths needily, kissing for a long moment before Bobby finally pulls away, panting slightly.

“Shit, son.”

Sha laughs, relief filling him at how this has gone. It went better than he could ever have imagined. He pats Bobby on the back and lets his hand linger there in a way he never had before.

“We gotta do that again.”

Bobby grins at him and laughs:

“Did you come here just to distract me from my music?”

Sha smirks.

“You can go back to your music, but you gotta promise you’ll come back to me.”

Bobby smiles, something unbearably soft and loving in his eyes as he responds:

“Always, Sha.”

\---------


End file.
